


First Meetings

by Darth_Cass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (The Last Jedi Spoilers are very minor), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Multi, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cass/pseuds/Darth_Cass
Summary: A simple story about the three meetings of three soulmates. A canon-ish  JediStormPilot soulmate AU. Written for the JediFest December Drabbles 2017.





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nra40](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nra40/gifts).



> So my prompt was JediStormPilot Soulmate AU, and I gotta say I had a blast writing this. I hope you enjoy it. Happy holidays :)

If there was a universal constant in the galaxy it would be that among sentient beings, regardless of species, everyone had the first words they would hear from their soulmate on their wrist. There was more to it than that, however. It was also said that once you meet your soulmate and they say their first words, and you’ve said yours to them the words from your wrist would burn off, leaving only a scar. 

It was comforting knowing that among countless number of a planets in an infinite galaxy you were fated to meet that one other being who was perfect for you, and that you’d know they were perfect for you after a few words. 

Or maybe you weren’t fated to meet just one. Maybe you were fated to have multiple soulmates, all with different words, all laid out across you arm. 

Just ask the pilot who dreams of a galaxy at peace doesn’t put much thought into the words on each arm. He has no time for thoughts of romance, he needs to focus on his mission to secure a better future. But a peaceful life with the loves of his life certainly has an appeal. 

Or you could ask the stormtrooper who has his wrists hidden at all time. He was taught at a young age how soulmates and love were unimportant; the only thing that matters is serving the First Order. But the desire for connection could survive even the harshest and most oppressive environments and so, he hopes.

You could also ask the lonely girl who lives in the Junkyard of Jakku. Her days are spent working, salvaging for measly portions that keep her alive but never satisfy her. Her nights are spent dreaming of a family and she stares at the words on her wrists, ever hopeful. One Day, she’ll meet them. 

One day. 

\-------------------

“Turn here. Listen carefully, if you do exactly as I say I can get you out of here.”

“What?” 

The stormtrooper lifted off his helmet, and damn did he have the prettiest eyes Poe ever saw. “This is a rescue, I’m helping you esca-” The stormtroopers words were cut off as he suddenly winced as if in pain. Around that same time Poe bit his lip to muffle a scream. He couldn’t see for sure because of the binders but based on the burning sensation he felt on his wrist he easily figured out what it was.

Once the pain stopped the two men looked at each other, really looked at each other as if trying to memorize the other’s features. It was Poe who spoke up first.

“Are you with the Resistance?” 

“No.” The stormtrooper looked mildly ashamed, “But I’m getting you out of here. If you can trust me.”

“I do.” Poe said glancing down at his cuffed wrist. If you can’t trust your soulmate who can you trust. He lifted his and flashed a confidant grin at soon to be ex-stormtrooper. “So, what’s the plan?”

\-------------------

“What’s your hurry thief?” 

“What!? Thief?”

Finn felt the pain in his leg as the BB-droid electrocuted his leg. He was just about to clear up, whatever misunderstanding clearly happened, when he felt familiar sensation on his wrist. He clutched his wrist as it burned. He barely noticed the beautiful, but clearly dangerous, woman who attacked him; but he figured she was having similar reaction and realization. Once the pain wore off Finn rolled up his jacket sleeve and sure enough all that was there was a scar that matched the one on his other wrist. 

“Just my luck, my soulmate turns out to be a thief.” The woman snorted, interrupting Finn’s bewildered thoughts. Despite her realization she still had her weapon aimed at Finn. Soulmate or not, she still had her principles after all. 

“Look, I’m not a thief honest,” Finn softly replied. 

“What about the jacket? BB-8 says it belongs to his master.”

“It belonged to Poe Dameron. I helped him escape the First Order, but our ship crashed,” Finn turned toward to BB-8, “he didn’t make it. I tried to help him… I-I’m sorry.” The last bit nearly stuck in his throat. It was still so hard to believe Finn had met his soulmate only for him to die so quickly. The galaxy could sure be a cruel place. The droid let out a sad beep at this new and lowered its head as it rolled away to mourn its fallen friend, leaving Finn alone with the young woman. 

“So, you’re with the resistance then?” The woman looked at Finn with a radiant expression. An expression of hope, amazement and… love, or at least a blossoming love. 

It reminded him of Poe. Maybe that was why Finn had two different words for two soulmates. Maybe the universe that cruelly decided that he was to meet and lose Poe so quickly decided that Finn deserved a chance to actually have a life with someone. Finn knew that he couldn’t waste this opportunity. 

“Obviously,” Finn said as he got up. “I am with the Resistance.” It was probably best she didn’t know. He didn’t want to disappoint such beautiful eyes with the truth of who he was. 

\-------------------

“Hi.” 

“Hi.” 

The words themselves were short and simple. In any other context there’d be nothing special about them. But that single word, etched on both of their arms gave it a whole new meaning. A meaning that both of them instantly understood as each felt the burns that they experienced before. After what felt like an eternity, one of them finally spoke.

“I’m Rey.” Poe grinned in response. 

“I know.” 

\-------------------

This wasn’t the future that any of them planned. Poe’s first focus had always been the resistance, he figured love could come after the galaxy was saved. Finn had only recently gained an identity, he always hoped-for love but never imagined he’d have not just one but two incredible people in his life. And Rey, well she always wished for a family, and her wish has finally come true. 

It sure as hell wasn’t planned but as Rey sat snuggled with her soulmates slowly drifting off to sleep she couldn’t help but be glad that everything worked out the way it did. It was worth it to find her soulmates. It was nice. 

It was home.


End file.
